Now What?
by Blackguard
Summary: A drunken night in Vegas can lead to so much more


I figured that since I am such a huge fan of the Kira/Conner pairing it was about time that I write a fic about it. This was an idea that popped into my head at work today and figured it would be a good way to jump start the old muse (she's been slacking off lately) Sorry if its not very good

This takes place about 5 years after the end of DT

So please R+R, hope you enjoy it.

Now What?

Chapter 1/1

Kira let out a soft groan as consciousness returned to her making her fully aware of the pounding in her head. Opening her eyes she let out a hiss of pain as the light hitting her eyes felt like daggers being driven into her already aching head. Closing her eyes she quickly decided that light was not her friend today and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She and the other Dino Thunder Rangers, plus Haley, had gone on a trip to Las Vegas to celebrate both Dr. O's birthday as well Ethan finishing college and landing a job at Microsoft.

After a few minutes concentration hazy images began to float back to her. She remembered the entire group had gone to a show, she couldn't remember which one for the life of her. Once the show was over she, Conner, and Ethan had gone off by on their own to a bar, after that everything was blank. Deciding it was about time to give opening her eyes another shot she slowly raised her lids and was grateful that the pain in her head didn't increase this time.

Looking around Kira discovered that she had made it back to her hotel room last night, of which she was thankful, before her eyes finally landed on the figure in her bed.

"CONNER!" she screamed, jumping out of the bed only to realize half a second later that she was naked, as was Conner. Quickly grabbing a blanket from the bed she wrapped it around herself just as Conner groaned and opened his eyes.

"Kira?" the young man groaned, confusion etched across his face. "Uh, where am I and why am I naked?"

Kira just stared at him for a second, wondering how he could be so calm given the situation. "You're in my hotel room. As for the naked part, I'm not sure I want to know," she replied sitting down in a nearby chair. "What do you remember?"

Conner thought about it for a moment. "You, me, and Ethan hit a bar, got really drunk, Ethan mumbled something about sleep and left after about a hour. We started talking about something, don't remember what, and then..." Conner stopped mid sentence look of realization crossed his face. "We had," he began to say.

"Oh god, please don't say it," Kira half begged as her head fell into her hand.

"Sex," Conner finished. Kira groaned and mumbled something that sounded like 'I told you not to tell me that'. Despite the way it happened, a part of Conner was jumping for joy over what had happened. Shortly after they had started their time as rangers Conner began falling for the blond singer and over the years his feelings had only grown. Unfortunately given what had happened the previous night he now feared that he had lost any chance he may have had with her.

Figuring that at the moment their being naked wasn't doing any good Conner began to scan the room in an attempt to locate his clothes. Spotting his pants lying across a chair on the other side of the room he wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked over to them. Halfway there Conner stopped suddenly as more memories of the night before assaulted him. "Oh god," he moaned, snapping Kira out of her musings.

"What?" Kira asked looking up at him, a glare on her face.

Conner met her gaze and was felt hurt. It's not like what had happened was his fault, in fact he was pretty sure that Kira was the one who dragged him into the room. However that was not what had warranted his 'oh god.'

"Kira, do you remember anything else about last night?" he asked.

"Why?" narrowing her eyes at the former red ranger. "Is there something else I should remember?"

Conner nodded, "I'm pretty sure that there was something we did that led to the having sex," he stated, watching her for some sort of reaction. Seconds later of look that was part realization and part horror appeared on her face,

"Oh god. We got married!" Looking up at her friend, now husband, Conner slowly nodded, a silent statement that he too remembered. "What the hell are we gonna do?" she asked as Conner went about retrieving his pants.

After pulling his pants back on Conner turned back to Kira and looked over. From her appearance he was easily able to tell that she was not taking the news well and looked to be on the verge of panic. A feeling of heart break washed over him as he moved over to his friend/wife. "Don't worry, we'll just get an annulment or something," he stated, hoping his voice didn't betray his true feelings.

Kira was silent for a few seconds as she took in Conner's words. With a small nod she looked up at him. "Okay, sounds like a plan. We get an annulment and pretend it never happened."

"Great," Conner mumbled sadly, as he poked around for the rest of his clothes.

Conner's comment had not escaped Kira's ears and she narrowed her eyes as she watched him dig around for his clothes. "Why do you sound so depressed about it?" Conner stiffened at her question, obviously he had not expected her to hear his comment.

Turning to face her she saw a look of sadness on his face. "Oh my god," she said in a whisper. "You don't want an annulment, you wanna stayed married," Kira stated, rising to her feet and approaching Conner, who would not meet her eyes. "Why?"

Taking a breath, Conner raised his head and looked her directly in the eye. _It's now or never _he thought. "I love you Kira." That simple statement was enough to send the former yellow ranger reeling in shock.

"Wh-What?" she asked in shock, practically falling back into the chair she had just risen from. "You love me?" Conner nodded in response. Kira was silent as her brain tried to process this latest bombshell, again the pounding in her head making things difficult. "How long?"

"About a month or so after we became rangers," he replied.

"That long?" Conner nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was never able to work up the nerve to tell you. I guess I was too afraid to tell you because I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship," he explained quietly, the feeling of heart break increasing with each passing second.

"I just, what, how," Kira babbled, trying to take everything in. After a few more seconds of random words and incoherent babbling she was able to calm herself down. "So now what?" she asked, looking back up at Conner.

"We do exactly as you said," he sighed. "Get an annulment and pretend it never happened." Rising to his feet he quickly found the last of his clothes and pulled them on. "I'm gonna head down and get some breakfast."

Kira nodded as Conner rose to her feet and exited the room, his sadness over the situation clearly evident. With a soft sigh Kira rose to her feet and made her way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she stepping into the hot stream of water. Letting out a content sigh as the heat began to ease away her tension as she mulled over the events of the morning.

She couldn't deny that she felt terrible for hurting Conner so badly, but she had no other ideas on how to handle the situation. Kira hoped that this whole thing wouldn't affect her friendship with Conner, she had no idea what she do without him in her life. He was the one person that had always been there for her no matter what. She couldn't remember a time when she needed his help and he hadn't dropped everything and come to help her, even when they had been living on opposite ends of the country.

As these thoughts drifted through her mind they brought with them something that she had never realized, and probably never would have if the events of the previous night had not occurred. "Oh my god," she whispered. Turning off the water she leapt from the shower and frantically began to searching for clean clothes.

* * *

Despite how hungry he may have felt, so far all Conner had done was push his scrambled eggs around his plate. Despite what he said to Kira this was something he was never going to be able to forget. What made things even worse was that because of what happened we knew that he would never have a chance with her and a fear that it would possibly be the end of their friendship.

"Hey bro," Ethan's voice sounded from behind him before the former blue ranger slid into the empty chair next to him.

"Hey man," he replied, not looking up from his uneaten breakfast.

Sensing something was off with his friend Ethan took a closer look at him. He hadn't changed his clothes, leading him to believe that his friend hadn't returned to his room, his hair was a mess, and instead of his usual grin a look of sadness was on his face. "You wanna talk about it man?"

Conner looked up at his friend and saw the concern and knew that lying would do no good. "No thanks, just something I need to work out on my own," he said with a small smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah man, thanks though."

Ethan just nodded, knowing that pressing the issue would do no good he decided to let it drop, at least for the moment, and headed over to the buffet table to get his own breakfast. After loading his plate with food Ethan returned to the table and the two friends ate in comfortable silence. Soon they were joined by Tommy, Haley, and Trent.

"So, anyone have thoughts on what we should do today?" Haley asked, and was pelted with idea's from everyone save Conner, who hadn't looked up from his uneaten breakfast. "Conner, is everything okay?"

"Fine," he grunted.

"Are you sure, you seem a little off today," Tommy asked. He knew that something was wrong with his former student and teammate and he was concerned.

"I'm fine," Conner grunted. "Just not very hungry today," rising to his feet he started towards the lobby ,intent on going for a walk to clear his head, but stopped in his tracks as Kira walked into the room and stared straight at him. A smile grew on her face as she quickly made her way over to him

"Uh, hey Kira good morn," he started to say but the rest of what he was going to say was cut off as the blond singer wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss, while only lasting a few seconds, was passionate and intense. "I'm confused."

Kira's only reply was to smile and pull him into another kiss. "Does that clear things up?" she asked with a small smile.

"What the hell just happened!" Ethan's shocked voice broke the two apart.

"What?" Kira asked as she and Conner turned to face the group, his arm draped over her shoulder and holding her close. "Something wrong with a girl kissing her husband?" A smile quickly appeared on Conner's face at Kira's mention of them being married.

The announcement of this new development in their relationship was met with a variety of reactions from their friends. Ethan had a look of shock and surprise on his face, almost as if his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Trent was unreadable, but he didn't appear to be very happy with the news. Tommy simply held his hand out in front of Haley.

"Pay up," he stated while a grumbling Haley reached into her wallet and produced a fifty that she grudgingly handed over to the grinning paleontologist.

Conner chose to ignore all of this and with a grin pulled his wife in for another kiss, which she happily returned.

_**End**_

well what do you think. Love it, hate it, leave a review and let me know. If I get enough good feedback I may write a sequel since I already have an idea in mind but it won't be for a little awhile as I have other stories I need to finish before I start any more multi-part fics.


End file.
